ALL CYBORG WANTS FO' HIS BIRFDAAAAAY IS-A Big Booty What!
by jazzybizzle
Summary: "ALL I WANT FO' MY BIRFDAAAAY IS A BIG BOOTY HO!" Cyborg bellowed as he danced around the kitchen, shimming his shoulders. He was oblivious to the almost-fuming bee. "ALL I WANT FO- MY BIRFDAAAAY IS A BIG BOOTY H-" "A big booty what?" Bumblebee demanded, crossing her arms, arching an eyebrow. "Uh…nothing?" CyBee oneshot, with a serving of RobStar and BBRae on the side.


**Random oneshot. In a CyBee mood xP They lack fanfics. It's unfair!**

**This came in my head a while ago. Song's very popular and overplayed and overexposed and I HEAR IT NONSTOP. IT'S ANNOYING AS F-...*sigh* Gotta be lady like...gotta be lady like...**

**So yeah, there's a loooootta slang. And coming up with oneshots will hopefully keep my readers at bay until I update Run This Town: Titans Together. I might do more along the way!**

**And yup. It's short. I know xP**

* * *

"Yeah, birfday, it's your birfday," Cyborg rapped. It was just a lazy afternoon for the Titans. And, if Cyborg was in a good enough mood, his friends and teammates wouldn't be surprised to see their robotic friend singing/rapping a song that they've most likely never heard of-excluding Beast Boy (in some cases, he'd sing along, much to Raven's annoyance). "If I die bury me inside the Louie sto'."

By then, Bumblebee walked in the Ops. She was visiting for the weekend.

"They ask me what I do and who I do it fo'!" His voice rose, and the Titans East leader arched an eyebrow.

"Oh no..."

"And how I come up with this shit up in the studio!"

"He's not gonna...-"

"ALL I WANT FO' MY BIRFDAAAAY IS A BIG BOOTY HO!" Cyborg bellowed as he danced around the kitchen, shimming his shoulders. He was oblivious to the almost-fuming bee. "ALL I WANT FO- MY BIRFDAAAAY IS A BIG BOOTY H-"

"A big booty what?" Bumblebee demanded, crossing her arms, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh…nothing?" Cyborg squeaked.

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Apparently, I'm not good enough for you."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, I'm going there."

"Bumblebee please-"

"SCEEEERRR!" Bumblebee made the sound of a screeching tire, hand in Cyborg's face. "MURRTE! I don't wanna hur' it!"

"What did she say?" Beast Boy asked his friends, his arm around Raven. Robin and Starfire, who were sitting beside them and cuddled up against each other, shrugged-they were as confused as he was.

"Just let them banter…" Raven mumbled without looking up from her book.

"Oh, c'mooooon! I was just kiddin'!"

"Yeah RIGHT!"

"Seriously, I was! I just love the song! You don't see me judgin' you when you be listenin' to Trey Songz!"

"_Trey Songz_ is a fine mother f-"

"UGH! La la la! I don't wanna huuuuur' it!" The cyborg mimicked his girlfriend's tone, covering his ears and proceeded to walk out of the Ops.

Of course, she was right behind him.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Stop lyin'!"

"I ain't lyin'!"

"Beg to differ…"

They walked into Cyborg's room, Bumblebee's hands on her hips and Cyborg's arms crossed.

Bumblebee just stared at him.

"What?"

"You need to stop listening to 2 Chainz."

"You need to stop listening to Trey Songz," Cyborg challenged.

Bumblebee gasped. "Never. Ain't _no man-"_

_"-Can tell me what to do, blah, blah, blah," _Cyborg mimicked. "I know, I know. We've all heard it before. You can't judge then. So let's drop the subject, shall we? Instead of fighting over pointless shit, how 'bout we do what normal boyfriend and girlfriends do and cuddle with our friends on the couch?"

Bumblebee huffed.

"C'moooon," Cyborg said with a smirk, inching closer to her. "Ya know ya want toooo," he singsonged.

"Since when do guys suggest cuddling?" Bumblebee grumbled.

"Since they start getting girlfriends." And with great abruptness, Cyborg picked Bumblebee up by her thighs, tossing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. He ignored her protests as he made his way back down the hallway, his hand clamped down on both thighs to keep her from slipping off.

"I hate you," Bumblebee grumbled.

"Now you're sounding like Raven." Cyborg chuckled. "But we both know you love me."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it..."

"Oooh, ouch. Hehe."

The Ops doors opened again.

"We're baaaack!" he announced.

"Good to know," Beast Boy called back without looking in his direction. Robin and Starfire shared a kiss, and he saw it out of the corner of his eye. "Aww dude, get a room!"

"You might not want to suggest that. You're worsening the situation," Raven deadpanned as the Teen Wonder and alienness exchanged knowing smirks with each other.

"How so?"

Raven shut her book with a heavy sigh. "_Sweetie," _she said through gritted teeth. Ugh. Pet names. At least it was better than clorbag. "Do you not remember what I told you about what happens to me when Robin and Starfire are engaging in...intimate activities?"

"Your empathy thinga-ma-jigger?"

Raven sighed again. "Yes."

"Oooh." Beast Boy winced. "On second thought-" he grabbed Robin by the wrist, yanking him and Starfire back on the couch. "-sit yo' asses back down!"

"Hehehe. He sounds like me!" Cyborg guffawed.

"Um, Baby?" came Bumblebee's voice from behind him.

"Wassap, honey bun?"

"YOU CAN LET ME DOWN NOW!"

"Love yooouuuu!" Again that singsonging.

"BULLSHIT."


End file.
